Succubi
A succubus is a creature of demonic origin that look like highly attractive human women. They seduce men and women, appearing in dreams from time to time, then physically. Succubi aren't particularly violent, though they draw energy from the men and women they sleep with to sustain themselves, often until the point of exhaustion or death of the victim. Background Succubi are creatures native to the netherworld. Some of them delight in tormenting the souls of their lovers with thoughts of sexual deprivation, carnal obsession, and bitter loneliness. This makes them one of the most desired yet despised of the afterlife's denizens; something they take pride in. All Succubi originate from the Original Demon Lilith. The precise number of succubi have not been determined, as there are generally only a few of them in the living world at any given time. Hunters and Witches have managed to keep their ranks mostly down through dismantling cults as well as hunting down any Succubi that they encounter. Description Succubi stalk and observe their prey from a distance to cement their image in their mind's eye. This allows them to invade their dreams and induce carnal desires and sexual frustration. This makes the victim more receptive to the seductresses's subsequent advances. The vessel of a succubus is all but indiscernible from an attractive young woman exuding an innate animal attraction from their victims. Succubi derive remarkable physical power and vitality from their feedings. They've exhibited overwhelming strength over any human lover as well as being able to heal minor injuries in a matter of seconds and even survive severe injuries such as impalement, but still feel the pain of said injury. Succubi have also displayed the ability to fly through the air due to large bat-like wings that protrude from their back. They can also use their claws to crawl across sheer surfaces. Despite their inhuman prowess, succubi quickly lose their supernatural strength and healing as they have an accelerated metabolism; requiring a new victim roughly every few months. If a Succubus doesn't feed, they lose their strength and become so weak that ordinary humans can easily overpower, restrain, and potentially kill them. Physical Traits Succubi are beings that resemble young women in all aspects, except that they are viewed as more attractive and beautiful than most girls. Despite being demonic beings, they are capable of conceiving children with regular humans. When Succubi use their abilities, their eyes will glow light blue. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities *'Energy Draining': Succubi can drain the sexual energy from living beings through physical contact and feed off their life force. *'Super Strength': Succubi have surprising amounts of strength, being shown to be able to punch and throw humans across rooms with little effort. However, they can easily be overpowered by Hulk and Werewolves. *'Lust Inducement': Succubi can induce an intense sexual lust in other beings through physical contact. This can slowly drive the recipient mad with lust over time *'Immortality': As Succubi are technically demons, they can live forever. *'Accelerated Healing': Succubi can heal from sustained wounds and injuries at rapid speeds. Mental Abilities *'Dream Manipulation': Succubi can enter and manipulate the dreams of other people, usually as a method of arousing them into wanting them sexually. Weaknesses Physical Weaknesses *'Mortality': Although they have an expanded lifespan, Succubi can still die. *'Decapitation': Succubi can be killed through decapitation. *'Heart Extraction': Succubi can be killed by ripping their hearts from their chests, though only by beings with immense strength. *'Sexual Need': Succubi are dependent on the sexual energy and life force of living beings to sustain themselves. If they don't feed, they'll die of starvation. *'Magic': As most supernatural and demonic beings, Succubi are vulnerable to magic. Mental Weaknesses *'Sexual Addiction': Feeding off the sexual energy of other beings causes a euphoric effect on Succubi that can easily become highly addictive. Category:Supernatural Species Category:Demonic Beings Category:Species